What if MGM Animation remains open?
In the beginning, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) founded its first animation house in 1937, which was responsible with many classic animated cartoons during the the Golden Age of Animation, including such introducing its library of several of the most beloved animated characters, like Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Screwball Squirrel, George and Junior, and Barney Bear. Five years later, after MGM original animation studio was closing down in 1957, MGM revived its animation felicity with Warner Bros. animator Chuck Jones, under its name MGM Animation/Visual Arts, known for producing its version of the Tom and Jerry series, and as well as television specials like How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Horton Hears a Who! and the film The Phantom Tollbooth, until it, again closed down in 1970. Up to the 1990s, MGM rebooted its animation arm with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, who would produced mostly direct-to-video animated movies and television programs, with one occasional theatrical release, particularly based on MGM-owned franchises like The Pink Panther and All Dogs Go to Heaven, until however, it got seemly defunct since around 2000s. To this day, there aren't anymore animation arms run by MGM ever since, despite currently distributing third-party-produced animated films. So with that said, let's take a time to turn on our imagination so we can learn the theory if MGM's three animation studios would be an one studio together, by thinking about what could've be like if it remained opening to this day, and also think of the differences and changes of the studio itself. Changes *MGM would've still owning the ownership rights to Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Screwball Squirrel, George & Junior and Barney Bear and most other MGM cartoons produced during the 1940s, 1950s and 1960s, while also being co-owned by WarnerMedia. The Pink Panther, The Inspector, The Ant and the Aardvark and most other DePatie-Freleng cartoons would've part of the Tom and Jerry franchise as well. *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' would've release as an theatrical featurette released with Jack and the Beanstalk. *Don Bluth would've been a CEO of MGM Animation. *''An American Tail'', The Land Before Time, Rock-A-Doodle, Thumbelina and A Troll in Central Park would've been produced by MGM. *Orion Animation would've existed. *Pinkalicous and Peteriffic would've have it's episodes produced by MGM rather than WGBH. *Ron Clemets and Jon Musker would've worked at MGM after they directed Disney's Moana. *''The Wizard of Oz'', Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, The Black Stalion, it's sequel The Black Stalion Returns, Max and it's sequel Max 2 would've been animated rather than Live-Action. *MGM Animation would've made more theatrical animated films. *the 1990's Don Bluth films would've been box office sucesses for MGM. *cancelled animated films would've been released. *PBS Kids would've MGM Animation's channel Arm. **all PBS Kids animated programs (except for some PBS shows) would've been produced by MGM Animation. **Caillou, Arthur, Cyberchase, and Martha Speaks would've been co-produced between DHX and MGM. **PBS Kids Go! would've still existed as a TV Channel for all PBS Kids classic shows. *all Bluthless sequels would've been produced by MGM. *MGM Animation would've have it's animation departments in California's Burbank, Ireland's Dublin (Don Bluth films only), and Canada's Vancouver. *MGM Animation would've been located in Burbank. *MGM Animation would've Igor, The Adams Family, and Sherlock Gnomes. *MGM Animarion would've won more Academy Awards, Golden Globes, and Annie Awards. *Cannon Animation would've existed as well. *Gary Goldman would've been MGM's animation partner. *a CGI version of the 1957 MGM Lion would've existed. *MGM Animation would've been known as MGM/UA Feature Animation (1982-1993), MGM Feature Animation (1993-2003) and MGM Television Animation (1994-2003). *MGM would've have it's saturday morning block on PBS called the "MGM Animation Saturday". *all Land Before Time sequels would've been released on Blu-ray. *made-up Land Before Time characters would've appeared. **a Dimetrodon named Bubbles (a dinosaur version of Starfire from Teen Titans Go!) would've existed. **a Utahraptor named Rainbow (a dinosaur version of Lady Ranicorn from Adventure Time) would've existed. *MGM Kids would've been founded in 1969 as MGM Children's Matinees and remained open. *MGM Animation would've still been one of Hollywood's Major Animation Studios, along with Universal Cartoon Studios, Paramount Animation, 2CF Animation (before Disney bought 2CF), Warner Bros. Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Columbia TriStar Animation, DreamWorks Animation (before Comcast bought SKG), Lionsgate Animation, and Judy Garland Animation. *MGM Animation would've been known as MGM Animation Studios since 2008. Info | founder = Fred Quimby William Hanna Joeseph Barbera Hugh Harman Roudolph Ising Tex Avery | location_city = Burbank, Californaia | location_country = United States | locations = Burbank, Californaia | key_people = Don Bluth (CEO) | area_served = Worldwide | industry = Animation | products = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = 700 (2019) | parent = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | divisions = Orion Animation | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }}MGM Animation Studios was the animation division of the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer motion picture studio in Hollywood, California, United States, that specializes in animated productions for theatrical features and television. It was established in 1937 as the MGM Cartoon Studio. Filmography % = sold from MGM @ = direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-Ray/VOD $ = not produced but released by MAS under the label 1930s *The Wizard of Oz (1939)% 1940s *Sunset Mountain (1940) *The Tiger Prince (1949) 1950s *Humpty Dumpty (1950) *The Nightingale (1952) *The Goose and the Golden Eggs (1953) *Kingdom of Mountains (1954) *The Tortoise and the Hare (1956) *Corntopia (1958) 1960s *Rapunzel (1961) *Hansel and Gretel (1962) *Little Red Riding Hood (1963) *Goldilocks and the Three Bears (1964) *Jack and the Beanstalk (1966) *Rumpelstiltskin (1969) 1970s *The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) *Samuel and the Happy Prince (1971) *The Three Little Pigs (1972) *Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves (1974) *Rip Van Winkle (1975) *Three Billy Goats Gruff (1976) *The Sharp Grey Sheep (1977) 1980s *The Sea-Maiden (1980) *The Secret of Nimh (1982) *Satyrday (1983) *Rock and Rule (1983) *An American Tail (1986) *The Land Before Time (1988) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) 1990s *The Little Blue Whale (1990) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) *We're Back: A Dinosaur Story (1993) *Thumbelina (1994) *A Troll in Central Park (1994) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994)@ *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995)@ *Balto (1995) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996)@ *Babes in Toyland (1997) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997)@ *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998)@ *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ (1998) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)@ *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998)@ *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)@ *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ (1999) 2000s *Tom Soyer (2000) *Hansel and Gretel II (2000) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000)@ *Little Red Riding Hood II (2001)@ *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001)@ *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002)@ *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002)@ *The Fox and the Grapes (2002) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002)@ *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003)@ *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ (2003) *Flower River (2003) *Jack and the Beanstalk II (2004)@ *An Australian Tail (2004) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005)@ *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005)@ *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005)@ *Balto III: Wings of Change (2005)@ *Little Red Riding Hood III (2006) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006)@ *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006)@ *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007)@ *An Australian Tail II (2007) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007)@ *Igor (2008) 2010s *The Wizard of Oz II (2011) *Max (2015) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *Max 2 (2018) *The Adams Family (2019) *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () See also Wanna know about real-life information about three of MGM's animation studios? Just check out those three links of sources from Wikipedia. *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio *MGM Animation/Visual Arts *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:What if